1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to devices for supporting a moistened-tissue dispenser adjacent a conventional toilet tissue bathroom fixture so that either type of tissue is available to a user, and more particularly to a harness for suspending a moistened-tissue dispenser from the retractable spindle of the holder supporting a toilet tissue roll.
2. Status of Prior Art:
The typical bathroom is provided with a toilet-tissue roll fixture which takes the form of a holder having a pair of projecting posts or arms having bearing sockets therein to receive the journal ends of a spring-biased retractable spindle on which the roll is supported.
Dry toilet-tissue is inadequate for carrying out a thorough cleansing function, and it is now the practice to provide a moistened-tissue dispenser to make available a moistened tissue at the conclusion of the usual toilet ritual. Pre-moistened tissues are also useful for those suffering from hemorrhoids.
Because toilet paper is dry and relatively harsh, in recent years mothers of babies have switched to moistened towelettes in the form of absorbent paper saturated with an antiseptic solution. These towelettes are commercially available in so-called WET WIPES dispensers in the form of a cylindrical can having a roll of moistened tissue which is transversely perforated along the length of the tissue web to create a succession of individual tissues which are withdrawn, one at a time, through an orifice in a removable cover, the individual tissues being torn off adjacent the orifice.
Though the typical toilet room or bathroom has installed on a wall a toilet-tissue roll fixture, there is often no convenient shelf space available for a WET WIPES dispenser so that it is readily accessible to the user.
With a view to solving this problem, the patents to Boone provide various means to this end. Thus in Boone U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,687, a cylindrical can-type dispenser for moistened tissues is embraced by a ring that merges with a hook that hitches onto one of the projecting posts of a conventional toilet-tissue roll fixture, thereby positioning the dispenser adjacent one end of the toilet-tissue roll.
In Boone U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,333, the bathroom fixture for the toilet-tissue roll is provided with an extension plate on which a box of moistened tissues is bracketed. A similar arrangement is shown in Boone U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,617. The practical objection to these arrangements is that it requires a modification of the existing toilet-tissue roll holder, for one cannot mount the moistened tissue box on a standard holder.
In Boone U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,616, in order to support a moistened tissue dispenser in a box or a cylindrical can form from a conventional toilet-tissue roll holder, a rigid arm is provided having a concave notch at its upper end for hitching the arm onto one end of the spindle of the holder. The other end of the rigid arm is bifurcated to provide a support for the box or can. The practical objection to this arrangement as well as to that shown in Boone U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,687 is that because the attachment is to one post of the holder or to one end of the spindle, it is unstable and does not afford adequate support for the moistened tissue dispenser.